11 April 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-04-11 ; Comments *Peel plays all the tracks from the Would Be's debut single and says he must have played it 20 times. *Peel gets his children, William, Alexandra and her friend Joanna to draw the winners of the Fall competition, to win a copy of their single. *Peel mentions that the Cranes are currently unsigned. *Peel reads out a letter from Neil Barnes of Leftfield, who sent him their debut single, describing the record and requesting JP to play a Horace Andy record, which he does. Sessions *Cranes #2, recorded 13th March 1990. Tracklisting *Inspiral Carpets: Song For A Family (album - Life) Mute *Subliminal Aurra: I Can't Understand (Metro Mix) (12" - A Decongestant For The Mind) Fourth Floor *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy *Would Be's: I Want To Say What Goes Without Saying (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *Would Be's: Great Expectations (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *Would Be's: There Is There Are That's All (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy @''' *L.A. Star: My Tale (album - Poetess) Profile FILER 290 '''@ *Cranes: Give (session) &''' :(JP: 'Time to visit the court of Albini.') '#'' *Flour: 'Love Kills (LP-Luv 713)' (Touch And Go) (Peel mistakenly calls the track as 'Flour Kills') '#'' *Kanda Bongo Man: Naloti (album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal *My Bloody Valentine: Soon (12" - Glider E.P.) Creation *Pioneers: Don't You Know *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (12") WAU! Mr. Modo *Cranes: Dada 331 (session) '''& *Sekiri: 'Doro-Doro (7")' (Public Bath) #''' *MK: The Rains (S&M Hardcore Mix) (12" - Somebody New) KMS KMS 026 '''@ *Young Fresh Fellows: 'My Boyfriend's In Killdozer (split 7" with Scruffy The Cat)' (Cruddy Record Dealership) #''' :(Nelson Mandela tribute Concert trailer by Simon Mayo) *Public Enemy: Fear Of A Black Planet (album - Fear Of A Black Planet) Def Jam *Crane: 'Gail's Shed (LP-Weathervein - A Useful Handful Of Knots)' (Meantime) '''# *Cranes: Inescapable (session) &''' *Leftfield: Not Forgotten (12") Outer Rhythm FOOT 3 '''@ *Horace Andy: 'Bob Lives On (LP-Exclusively)' (Solid Groove) #''' *Morrissey: November Spawned A Monster (7") His Master's Voice '''& Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 3 part 2 (with introductions) *2) RF Sessions 11.mp3 *3) 1990-04-xx Peel Show LE069A *4) 020A-B5757XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *5) 020A-B5757XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:03 (to 12:36) *2) 1:34:28 (30:00-43:41) *3) 1:35:27 (1:07:44-1:23:00) *4) 1:01:22 *5) 0:26:31 ;Other *1) Taken from Best Of Peel Vol 3 *2) From RF Sessions 11 *3) Created from LE069A of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1990 Lee Tape 69A *4-5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Tiny URL * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4-5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5757/1) Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Available online